


Milky Way Mysteries

by GirlsLikeKings



Category: Bangtan Boys, Monsta X, Monsta X (Band), bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Im honestly really bad at tags, Incubus Jeon Jungkook, Magic Made Them Do It, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Supernatural BTS, Werewolf Kim Taehyung | V, boys making drama, fun shit, hyungwon wants nothing to do with him, kihyun takes revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Jimin is a werewolf who uses his gifts to mess with people and Jungkook is an incubus who uses his powers to get what he wants. They both get hit with a curse that affects their individual powers differently and chaos ensues.





	

“So let me get this straight,” Namjoon said as they all stood around the kitchen island trying to decide who got what snacks from the stash they found on their front porch. “You’re telling me you found this duffle bag FULL of snacks on the front porch and just brought it here?”

“Yes, NAMJOON. What is so hard to believe about the universe blessing us with snacks of delicious flavor?” Jungkook retorted.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because Kihyun has been out for us since you told him you didn’t like how he made ramen?” He said rolling his eyes.

“I  _told_  him I didn’t like the ginger and still put it in there. He played himself.”

“Look. I’ve got the pretty werewolf nose, what if I sniff to see to see if it’s tainted?” Taehyung said as he opened the bag and began to sniff around.

Hoseok made a meme face, “The fuck. Is that really a thing?”

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders as Taehyung continued sniffing around the bag, “There’s nothing off in this bag. I just smell lots of tasty candy.”

Jimin clapped his hands, “Okay! So how are going to divvy this up? I call dibs on that Milky Way before we even get started.”

“What? No. Milky Ways are my special food. I like them.” Jungkook said matter of factly.

“Since when??”

“Since always! Back me up, Joon.”

“What are Milky Ways anyway? Chocolate and…”

“Nevermind. Let’s split it in half; no one has time to listen to Namjoon be deep.”

“…fine.” Jimin said pouting. They continued splitting up the candy between them all and went about their daily businesses. Namjoon of course didn’t take any part in the festivities, he still felt something was off.

Jimin took his half of Milky Way and plopped down onto the couch next to Yoongi, the more intense than usual vampire of the bunch.

“Hey D, what’s up? You’re looking way more broody than usual.”

“There’s something off, I can feel it.”

“Did Jin-hyung eat your special Chapstick again?” He said stuffing the whole half into his mouth.

“No,” he shivered, having war flashbacks, “it’s got something to do with-”

“Wah! So good! I wonder if Kooks ate his already…” Ignoring Yoongi completely he got up and went to look for Jungkook.

“Jungkook-ah!” Jimin said walking to the back of the house. Where is he? “Are you hiding from me until you eat your half? Don’t because I won’t take it from you I promise.” **“Unbeknownst to Jungkook, I was lying. I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.”**  Jimin stopped in his tracks.  _Was that him?_  He opened his mouth but nothing came out. “Weird.” He came across Jin shifting back into himself after probably scaring the neighbors again. “HYUNG!” he yelled, scaring Jin shitless.  Jimin was cracking up at the sight of Jin almost jumping back out the window. 

“Keep laughing pabo, I’ll turn into you and put on my tackiest clothes when we go to the airport for our rendezvous.” 

That stopped Jimin, “YOU WOULDN’T.” 

“Try me.” 

**“It was then I realised I had fucked up. I couldn’t let anyone see me in anything tacky. I would apologise but I’m too cute for that.”**

“Who the hell are you talking to?” Jin said looking at him with confusion. Jimin looked around and put his hands on his mouth. What the hell was happening to him? 

“Don’t tacky me up hyung!” he said running to his shared room with his beloved TaeTae.

Once inside, making sure the coast was clear, he opened his mouth again expecting for sound to come out. He waited and looked around. Nothing. He opened it again. Still nothing. He thought he was safe until he heard some rustling from behind the wardrobe. He put up his hands in a defensive stance, “Who’s there? I’ve got super strength! I’ll fuck you up!”

“It’s me! Don’t shoot!”

“Kook? What the hell are you doing in my room?”

“I came in here to eat my half of the candy bar!” He emerged from the wardrobe with chocolate all over his mouth.

“But why  _here_?”

“I knew you would attach yourself to Yoongi-hyung, so I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to eat undisturbed.”

“You are such a child. Wipe your mouth.” Jimin said handing him a tissue.

Jungkook took the tissue and wiping his mouth he could feel something was off about him. “Do you feel that?”

 **“Feel the anger I have for you touching my clothes and getting chocolate over them? Or feel how badly I wanted to take revenge?”** Jimin says rolling his eyes at himself while realizing something was off. “No, I don’t feel anything. But clearly something is going on.”

Jungkook burst out laughing, “Whaaaat the hell was thaaaat?”

“Shut up! I don’t know! It started happening after I ate the Milky Way!”

Still laughing, “You talk to yourself in public now?!”

Jimin gave him a mean side eye, “I’m going to demolish you. Didn’t you say you felt off too?”

“Yeah!” He said quickly regaining composure, “Like I feel mad tingly.”

“Hmm…say something.”

“Banana hammock.”

**“He was such an idiot.”**

“Hey! You said say something!”

“Well clearly you don’t have what I have so it’s something else. Can you still make your eyes change?”

Jungkook closed his eyes and willed them to change colors. When he opened his eyes, they flickered a little but then turned a perfect emerald green color. “Okay so it’s not that, can you still make people do things for you?” He looked at Jimin like he was about to touch him, “Don’t do it, I’ll break your arm.” Jungkook pouted and walked out of the room in search of a victim to try his power out on, Jimin close in tow. They walked into the kitchen and saw Taehyung sitting at the counter counting his skittles. They stood behind the wall watching him trying to decide the best way to approach. “I think we should talk to him normally and you just casually touch him.” 

Jungkook nodded his head, “Okay. Let’s go.”

“Hey Tae! How’s counting your skittles going?” Jimin said as he walked up in front of him motioning to Jungkook.

“Awful. I only have 4 yellow skittles. Last time I had 9,” he said sulking further into his seat.

 **“I never understood his intense need to count his skittles. Sometimes I liked to take a few while he wasn’t looking to mess with him,** ” Jimin said seemingly to nobody.

“What? Are you trying to take my skittles?!” Taehyung panicked, throwing his precious yellows in his pocket.

“No! He would never…” Jungkook said touching his shoulder seductively while smirking, “We just wanted to test something out.”

Taehyung gave them both blank stares, “Test what out? You guys are acting funny.” He shrugged off Jungkook and finished putting skittles in his pocket. “Go drink some water weirdos.”

“Jungkook looked at his hand in horror, I was equally as horrified but so amused I couldn’t help but laugh,” Jimin half laughed, half groaned while plopping himself on the counter.

“My powers…” Jungkook started, “They’re gone! What am I going to do?! Who’s going to do my laundry?!” He dropped to the ground and laid his head on the tile, “Who’s going to tuck me in and read me the lyrics from Cypher 3?”

**“I wondered who did this to us. Were the other guys affected? I should probably go investigate.”**

“Oh, for the love of Jiyong,  _SHUT UP,_ ” Jungkook snapped from his position on the floor as he curled up into the fetal position.

“I can’t help it! I’m like half narrator, half thought speaker!” Jimin muttered darkly, sliding down the chair joining him on the floor.

“What are yall doing on the floor?” Namjoon said walking in and stepping over them both.

**“Namjoon came into the kitchen with that smug look on his face. I was not in the mood for his philosophical shit right now.”**

“Whoa. What was that?”

Jimin looked up sadly at his roommate, “Something’s happened, hyung. Jungkook has lost his powers and I keep speaking things out loud unintentionally.”

“You don’t say,” Namjoon muttered walking to the refrigerator nonchalantly.

“Has anything happened to anyone else? Or was it just us?”

“Pretty sure it was just you. Everyone else is fine. But…” he said pulling out some leftover rabokki.

Both boys groaned as Namjoon continued, “I believe you were cursed. By whom, I don’t know. But you really pissed someone off.”

“Cursed?! Me?! I am a joy to be around! Who would want to curse me?” Jungkook whined, offended at the thought.

**“Was this kid serious?? Just last week he seduced D into giving him dibs at the shower first.”**

“It was an emergency! I was hungry and I had to play Mario Kart before the game came on!”

“I remember that. He put Nair in your shampoo and you couldn’t grow your hair back until the next full moon,” Namjoon said chuckling.

And then just like someone had been listening, Jimin’s phone began to ring. They all looked at each other as he answered the phone, “Hello?” There’s was no voice on the other end, only shuffling and muffled sounds. “Hello?” he said again a little louder. Still nothing. He looked at the caller I.D. and noticed it was an unknown number. 

“Who is it?” Namjoon said getting on the defensive. He shrugged his shoulders and hung up. 

“That was weird.” 

“I know. Now back to this curse business.”

Before they could start, the phone rang again, this time it was Hyungwon. “Everybody shut up! It’s Hyungwon!” Jimin said excitedly. “Hel- **It was Hyungwon. I hadn’t heard his voice in weeks. I hoped he called to finally confess his love to me** -lo??” Jimin cleared his throat with anxious breath. 

“Oh Jiyong! It worked! Ididntthinkyouwouldfallforitbutyoudidanditworkedandhereweare!” Kihyun rushed out and began cackling.

“KIHYUN?! WHERE IS HYUNGWON?! IF YOU HURT HIM I SWEAR I’LL-” Jimin shouted, his claws extending and teeth growing sharper.

“Calm down, I’m right here. His phone wasn’t working so he used mine,” Hyungwon said yelling from seemingly across the room.

“Oh… **His voice was warm and comforting like eating a snowball on a hot day** ,” Jimin sighed and dropped his head handing the phone to Jungkook.

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Kihyun said, cackling on the other end.

“Look here! I can’t use my gifts, you dunce! What did I do so wrong to you? How am I supposed to get my food cooked now?!” Jungkook squeaked sadly.

“You used your “gifts” to gain entrance into my inner sanctum! And  _THEN_  proceeded to raid my stash of exotic bird feathers!” Kihyun practically yelled, clearly feeling some type of way.

“Well you wouldn’t let me touch them! They feel so nice against my ears when I’m in my true form!”

Namjoon snatched the phone from him, “Look, let’s meet somewhere and hash this out. Nothing will get solved just yelling back and forth.”

Kihyun cleared his throat, “Fine. Meet me at Momo Cafe in 30 minutes. I need to finish writing the grocery list.”

“It’s settled then.” Namjoon hung up and told the boys to get dressed.

“I had to put on my cutest outfit at the hopes he would bring Hyungwon along. The things I would do to him if he let me.”

Jungkook closed his ears and ran away while Jimin dropped his head again in angsty defeat.

45 minutes later Jimin, Namjoon, and Jungkook showed up at Momo Cafe, sauntering in like they didn’t just make the person who cursed them wait 15 extra minutes. “Stop messing with it!” Jungkook chastised Jimin who was fidgeting with his outfit as they walked inside the quaint coffee shop. Jimin had made sure to wear his favorite black hoodie because the sleeves were like sweater paws, fluffy and able to hide his blush. His combat boots made loud thumps as they found the table Kihyun was sitting at. 

“Pants tight enough, Chimney??” Kihyun said as they sat down across from him. 

“Where’s Hyungwon? **I wore these jeans so that he could see how thick my thighs were, the holes strategically placed so that tiny glimpses of my supple skin were visible** ,” Jimin said not even caring he outed himself and his outfit.

Kihyun chuckled, “This is great. I didn’t even think it would work to be honest. I whipped it up for that girl at the supermarket who always tells me they are out of Pumpkin Spice Febreze, when we all know she and I are the only ones who buy it.”

“Get to the point,” Namjoon curtly demanded looking at the menu.

“You’re one to rush, making me wait here for so long. Wonho’s mom was starting to think the guys kicked me out for using all the ramen in the bathtub again.”

“ _THE POINT,_ ” Jungkook stressed, steadily growing angrier at not being able to use his gifts to get things done for him. He was tired, he actually had to  _walk_  to the cafe. The disrespect.

“Hyungwon!” Jimin squealed, spotting him across the shop. “Hi, how are you? Come sit next to me. You look really good today!”  Hyungwon just shook his head and took his drink to go.  **“It was the curse. Kihyun had gone too far. He was ruining everything.”**

“Fix this now! How am I supposed to compliment him on how good he looks if I keep spilling my sexual desires for him?!” Jimin said slamming his hands on the table in a panic. Jungkook had gotten bored and went to attempt to will someone to give him free pastries.

Namjoon grabbed Jimin’s arm and sighed heavily, “How long does the curse last?”

“It’ll wear off in a few days,” Kihyun said smugly, folding his arms in satisfaction, “Maybe next time you’ll think twice about talking about my cooking.”

“I knew it,” Namjoon said rolling his eyes.

“UGH! I DON’T HAVE ANY MONEY!” Jungkook yelled at the cashier when he was harshly reminded that his incubus gift didn’t work. He turned to see Kihyun with his head tossed back heartily laughing his signature silent laugh. “Thanks to you I was almost put on the banned list!” he yelled pacing back to the table. 

Kihyun stood up, “Don’t roll around in my sacred feathers anymore, you perv! You got what you deserved!” 

“You just wait! When I am back at full power I am going to do more than just roll around in them!” Jungkook said waving an angry finger at him.

Kihyun took a deep breath and smoothed down his already starched shirt, “Look. Let’s just let bygones be bygones okay? You said some things, I said some things. Some things went down and-”

 **“Should I call Hyungwon? Should I pass by the house? I didn’t want this outfit to go to waste. Curse this curse! I’ll never eat another Milky Way in my life.”**  Jimin, who had been sulking in his seat, looked at his friends for their input. He had clearly accepted his fate and stopped fighting the urge to narrate his life.

Namjoon, glad he come along because this was an absolute train wreck, calmly instructed everyone to sit down. “Okay, since Kihyun clearly felt some way about both of your actions, he decided to curse you instead of grocery store girl.” Kihyun nodded. “My first question is what made you put it in the Milky Way?”

“I am glad you asked,” Kihyun said placing his hands behind his head, “I like Milky Ways, and I figured if I just put one in the bag, the kids would fight over it.”

“Genius. My next question, how did you make it so we couldn’t sense it was off?”

Kihyun smirked and beckoned all three of them closer before whispering, “Ginger.” He immediately lurched back as another deep evil laugh fell from his lips, “MUAH HA HA HA HA HA!”

Jungkook jumped up in horror and rubbed his tongue dramatically, “GINGER! YOU’RE SICK!”

Namjoon shook his head, “Alright, alright. Sit down. Let’s get this over with. I’m hungry and my daily commune with the trees is being interrupted.”

“I think he should apologise for ruining my life,” Jimin said looking at Kihyun with sheer malice.

“Everyone needs to apologise,” Namjoon started, “for the first step of forgiveness is to apologise and work together.”

**“Now he was just making shit up. I could tell he was ready to go. Hell I was too, these boots were making my feet sweat.”**

“Fuck it. I’m out,” Namjoon said getting up and walking out of the restaurant mumbling how he was tired of kids and needed a whole day and night to cleanse himself of the stupidity.

The boys were left alone. They just sat and stared at each uncomfortably until Jungkook spoke up, “So…about this grocery store girl. Is she the one who hides the thin mints behind the Cheetos??”

Kihyun shifted his eyes, “Yes. She needs to be fired. I live for the pumpkin spice.”

“Got anymore of that potion left? Let’s put it in her coffee and watch what it does to her,” Jimin said fighting the urge to expose his inner plan for revenge.

“Hmm…I guess we could work together this one time,” Kihyun started, “I guess I’m sorry for ruining your chances with Hyungwon. And I guess I’m also sorry for almost getting you banned.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “I guess I’m sorry for willing you to open your safe full of exotic feathers and not just asking you.”

“The answer is still no; but okay, apology accepted.” They both looked at Jimin expectantly.

“What? I have nothing to apologise for.”

Kihyun began to open his mouth but Jungkook stopped him and pointed, “Wait for it.”

**“I was sorry for agreeing with Jungkook about Kihyun’s cooking ability. The soup was gross but I could have just given criticism. I was also sorry for sneaking into their house and taking pictures of Hyungwon while he was sleeping and-”**

“Alright! Who’s ready to get out of here?” Kihyun exclaimed quickly stopping Jimin before anything else escaped.

“Who’s paying for our tab? Namjoon left with his wallet.” Jimin said smirking.

Jung kook shrugged, “Just put it on his tab. He deserves it for just leaving us to fend for ourselves.”

“That works.”

With that, they left the incredible amount of sweets and coffee on Namjoon’s tab and left the cafe, determined to teach grocery shop girl a lesson she would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I had so much fun writing this I hope you had as much fun reading! [ As always visit me on Tumblr! ](http://sunkissedkpops.tumblr.com)


End file.
